


You Don't Know...

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Adorable, Au-ish Jonnor, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pocahontas Colors of the wind inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude's  become one with nature and when he meets Connor he has to teach him a few things  about nature and life in general.<br/>Inspired by my favorite song from Pocahontas- Colors of the wind.<br/>Enjoy the fluffy drabbleness and let me know what you think :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know...

_Jude Adams Foster was one of the younger kids in the tribe though not as young as the toddlers out of the teens Jude was the youngest at fifteen. The tribe was made up a few different families they all got together and helped one another out. Jude learned so many things within the first year with tribe, he thought their beliefs  that everything was alive and connected  was pretty cool.  Jude was walking with the chief  taking everything in. " Do you hear that Jude?" the chief asked as they came to a stop. Jude looked around listening. Jude could hear the river, he heard birds chirping and leaves rustling with the breeze around them he even heard a bear off in the distance a while later he heard what he assumed was wolf. " Yeah " Jude said softly looking around as he admired nature in all it's beauty. " Everything is living everything has a purpose here."  chief had said._

After that Jude had been going out on his own more and more; he found that he liked having the time to himself he liked being able to get away so he could clear his head. Jude walked along a familiar path leading to his favorite tree; he climbed up to sit on the smooth stump he sat with his legs folded and closed his eyes taking in deep breaths as he started to relax himself he felt a light breeze blowing it made him shiver a little but it felt nice.  Jude could lose himself for hours out here just letting all the stress of the day go as the sun set.  Once Jude felt at peace he pushed himself up and slowly made his way back to the tribe, he stopped placing his hand on a tree trunk as he admired the sky and the way the stars were starting to come out he smiled before continuing back to the tribe.  " There you are bud!" Lena said with a smiled as she hugged her youngest guiding him over to the fire where the others were finishing up cooking. " Sorry i lose track of time." Jude said softly as he took his seat.

 

Dinner went as usual the family shared stories of what they did that day on their own  they talked about things they found or lost or made; Jude didn't have too much to add so he mostly listened. When dinner was over it was bed time; Jude made his way to his tepee each of the older kids had their own, Lena and Stef shared as did any other couple in the tribe.  Jude laid down and covered up with a blanket as he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

_"Whats the paint for?" Jude had asked the chief one day.  The chief smiled at him" It's warpaint, every color has a meaning." he said as he took some of the Blue paint and put some on Judes face." What does Blue mean?" Jude asked curiously looking to the Blue color. " Blue symbolize Wisdom and Intuition."Chief said as he chose another Color White, putting it on Jude.  " And white?" Jude asked curiously. " White symbolizes Purity, Light and Sharing."  Chief said as he finished up with putting the paint on Judes face. " You earned those Colors." he said to Jude. Jude smiled and nodded._

_"Jude you're improving greatly and i think you've earned something." Chief said  putting a hand print in paint on Judes arm gently squeezing before removing his hand. Jude looked at it then at chief curiously." Whats it mean?" he asked curiously. " It means you have success in hand to hand combat and i think you've earned that my boy, you've come a long way."  Jude beamed happily. It had been hard for him to hold his own at first because of his lengthy scrawny status but he had won today in a practice fight and it felt good._

_Jude had learned so much so quickly, he learned how to fish and hunt as well as how to farm and track animals. Judes moms were so proud of him learning how to work the land and listen to his instincts. Jud_ e had learned how to make clothes with his moms _he had a few shirts but he usually didn't wear them and rather then the loincloth he had made himself a pair of shorts - it was just how he was most comfortable when it was too hot for leggings they had.-_

_\----------------------------------------_

_Out on the sea was a boat of  tourist if you would  they were more of  scavengers in a way. They were coming to this land to look for things they could use, like gold or any natural resources that could be useful to them.On this ship was a boy also fifteen like Jude, his name was Connor Stevens and Connor was more curious about the land then about what the adults were looking for he could care a less if he was honest but  that didn't stop Adam stevens his father from telling him what he should be looking for and that he should be prepared to kill the savages as the natives to the land were ever so kindly called. Connor couldnt believe that they were as bad as everyone on the ship made them out to be because they hadn't personally met any of these people had they? No so why should Connor make a judgement called based on what these people say?_ _Connor was more modern he had more clothes then what Jude  had and of course different things because they were basically from whole different worlds._

"Connor  come eat dinner and then get to bed we'll be there by sunrise and then we'll have a lot to do, Lots of untouched land to go through boy." Connor rolled his eyes but sat down to eat  absentmindedly listening to the adults blabber about this and that  while he looked out at the water. When Connor finished he went to his small room and laid down  he stared at nothing for a while before finally falling asleep.

Little did he know that tomorrow would change not only his life but the life of someone he didn't even know yet. Someone fate was going to bring into his life to show him and teach him a few things.  

\--------------------------------------------

The next day Connor rolled out of bed and stretched out yawning  as he wandered out of the small room he had, he noticed they had stopped and must be at the new land he smiled  as he walked over to check things out. Connor saw  the adults busy setting up a camp; Connor made his way down to help them out with setting up tents and getting some camp fire and such.  By the time they finished it was late for lunch but too early for dinner though none of them cared so they celebrated with beers and food.  Connor ate but didnt drink he watched everyone else talk about things excitedly as he ate, Connor had this urge to go check things out on his own and he couldn't wait much longer.  Connor waited until enough drinks had been passed around to make his escape.

Jude had been up since the same came out he did that a lot so he could get his chores done help his moms and the chief which then gave him time for himself. Jude just finished picking corn and bringing it over to the tribe he gave the basket to Lena she smiled and patted his shoulder gently.  Jude then took off on his own yet again; today he had decided to take different paths just to walk around a bit taking everything in. Jude made sure to take paths their tribe had made though so he somewhat knew where he was going.  Jude had seen the ship come to a stop he had seen people get out and start setting up a camp; he kept his distance he had heard about people like that, they were dangerous.

Jude wasn't expecting one of them to wander into the woods by themselves, he wasn't expecting to run into any of them but he did...

Connor was wandering around checking things out he stretched out and yawned he wasn't paying any attention which is how he ended up tripping himself up and rolling down a hill he was taken by surprise  as he laid there on his stomach  for a few minutes trying not to feel too dizzy.  Jude had seen this happen and tried to contain his laughter as he watched the boy closely; Jude made quick work to go and check to see if he was okay.  Connor rolled onto his back with his eyes closed taking deep breaths. Jude watched him closely checking him over for serious injury, luckily he saw none.   _Wow this guy was cute up close ._

Jude was looking down at the boy curiously  taking in his features he was really cute, Jude bit his bottom lip in thought which is when a pair of equally brown eyes opened slowly. Jude and the unknown boy stared for a moment before freaking out.  Jude stood up and backed away staring at the other boy who had got up quickly and stared at the other. " Who are you?' Connor asked his chest heaving because he was freaking out he had thought he was alone but apparently not.   If  Connor wasn't having a mini freak out he'd have noticed that this guy is kinda cute...  It took a minute for Connor to relax as his eyes wandered the others body his breath hitched slightly. This guy was cute and half naked to be honest  no shirt just a pair of shorts things and wow Connor was finding this hot.   " Who are you?" Jude echoed as he looked Connor up and down slowly circling him.  " Connor." he said as he watched the other closely. "And who are you?" he asked again.  Jude paused in front of Connor." Jude." he said softly before starting to walk off.  

It hit Connor suddenly that he was a native he didn't seem at all like a savage as his people had called them. " Jude." Connor said to himself before following the other boy curiously. ' So Jude... Is there like.." Connor stopped for a moment figuring he should ask about the precious things  because thats what Adam told him to do. " Is there any gold or anything like that around here? Thats what my people are looking for .. i mean  i dont care for it as much as they do but." Connor babbled as Jude stopped walking he looked at him. " Theres better things here then gold." Jude said as he walked again.  " Really like what? " Connor asked following behind him. Jude ignored him a bit. " I dont know what they were talking about because you're not nearly as bad as they described a savage to be..." Connor trailed off and then got wide eyed as Jude stopped again and narrowed his eyes a bit looking at Connor. " Not that ... thats what you are.. cause you're not.. " Connor said quickly as he stared at Jude nervously.  

There was a pause before Jude began walking again Connor following slowly it was silent that was until Jude began to sing... and sing really well at that.  

" _You think I'm an ignorant savage_ " Jude began as he looked back to Connor who followed close by " _And you've been so many places_  
_I guess it must be so_ "  Jude continued as he made his way around a few roots stopping to look at Connor "  _But still I cannot see_  
_If the savage one is me_  
_How can there be so much that you don't know?_  
_You don't know ..._ " Connor was going to say something but Jude started moving again and he eagerly followed the other boy  curiously  as he listened to his voice he smiled a bit.  Jude  came to a small clearing as he continued.

"  _You think you own whatever land you land on_ "  Jude crouched down to pick up a hand full of dirt, Connor watched him curiously.  
" _The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim_ " Jude said as he stood up taking Connors hand putting the hand full of dirt in Connors hand they watched as it went through Connors fingers." _But I know every rock and tree and creature_ "  Jude said walking around again pointing things out to Connor as he continued." _Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_ "  Connor followed eagerly watching and taking everything in  as he walked through the woods with Jude.

They came to a stop close to a river as Jude turned to face Connor. " _You think the only people who are people_  
_Are the people who look and think like you_ " Jude poked his chest playfully  before starting to walk again." _But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_  
_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew._ "  Jude continued  as he walked  " _Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_  
_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_  
_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?_  
_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_  
_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"_

Connor shook his head to all the questions as he followed Jude and  suddenly Jude was running as he continued, Connor of course ran  to keep up with him. " _Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_." Jude came to a stop by a bush full of berries he pulled some off and handed them to Connor who stared at them curiously  
" _Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth_ "  Jude said as he popped one his mouth before tugging Connor along he pushed Connor down to the ground only to lay beside him to roll down a small hill as he continued." _Come roll in all the riches all around you_ " Jude  got up and pulled Connor up once they were at the bottom of the hill, holding his hands for a moment." _And for once, never wonder what they're worth._ " 

Jude walked beside the river with Connor following after him taking in all the nature around him. " _The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_ " Jude sang as he walked through a more shallow part of the river with Connor following behind him curiously." _The heron and the otter are my friends_  
_And we are all connected to each other_  
_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_ "   

Jude walked up to a tree and placed his hand on it as he looked toward Connor and continued "  _How high will the sycamore grow?_  
_If you cut it down, then you'll never know._ " Jude  moved past the tree as he continued to walk" _And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_ " Jude stooped down under a tree branch and continued on walking with Connor clumsily following behind him.

Connor tripped and fell over a stump Jude turned with a small smile" _For whether we are white or copper skinned_ " He put his hands out to Connor who took them, Jude pulled him up and continued walking."  _We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_ " Jude stopped walking standing a peak by a waterfall it was a beautiful sight all the colors of midday and the leaves were so pretty. Connor stood awe struck.  Jude looked at Connor  before again crouching down he scooped up some dirt and took Connors hand putting the dirt in his hand as he finished  " _You can own the Earth and still_  
_All you'll own is Earth until_ "   The dirt again falling between Connors fingers he and Jude watched it before Jude continued softer now as he looked at the other brown eyed boy " _You can paint with all the colors of the wind._ " Jude spoke softly now he and Connor were very close together neither minding they were still holding hands. Jude glanced out to the view from the peak they were on and Connor stared at Jude for  the longest time before moving his eyes to the sun setting and the beautiful colors.

 


End file.
